Fenders and mud flaps attached thereto have been used with vehicles, as wagons, horse drawn carriages, automobiles, trucks, motor homes and the like. The mud flaps, known as splash shields, are attached to a portion of the vehicle behind the wheels. Usually, the splash shields are attached to a part of the fender and project downwardly from the fender toward the road surface. In recent years, splash shields have become a custom product comprising a sheet of aluminum or stainless steel. A rubber or flexible plastic member is attached with rivets to the inside surface of the metal sheet so that foreign material, as stones, mud, water and the like, which is picked up by the wheel will strike the noise attenuating rubber surface of the splash shield. In use, the rubber layer tends to deteriorate and is damaged by repetitive impact of the rocks and particles. Also, the metal sheet member, being rigid, will bend when it engages an obstruction, such as a curb or the road surface.